Question: What is the greatest common factor of 252 and 96?
Answer: To find the greatest common factor of 252 and 96, we prime factorize the two numbers as $2^2\cdot3^2\cdot 7$ and $2^5\cdot 3$.  The exponent of 2 in the prime factorization of a common factor of 252 and 96 can be no greater than 2, and the exponent of 3 can be no greater than 1.  Therefore, the greatest common factor of 252 and 96 is $2^2\cdot 3=\boxed{12}$.